Entre traidores
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange & Hermione Granger & Rabastan Lestrange


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

La amplia sonrisa de satisfacción de Rabastan Lestrange estaba poniendo nerviosa a Hermione. Se obligó a no aferrarse a la camisa que reposaba en la silla; y a no sentir miedo por la forma en que los dedos de Rodolphus se deslizaron por su espina dorsal. Tampoco quería mirar la cama que dominaba la sala.

- Sabía desde un principio que tarde o temprano te arrodillarías ante nosotros, Hermione.-murmuró Rabastan.

Había demasiado calor en el poco espacio que existía entre la chimenea y la proximidad de los dos depredadores. Ambos vestidos de negro, botas hasta la rodilla y el pelo largo según era tradición mágica. Por lo general, se parecía a un anacronismo pintoresco, pero ahora que Hermione capturó sus alientos, su boca se estaba obstruyendo.

Hermione había visto a los hermanos Lestrange durante la guerra. Y se quedó maravillada nada más verles. Sus cuerpos estaban bien formados, eran elegantes y fuertes.

Luchó por recuperar la compostura.-¿Arrodillarme? ¿Ahora?

- Todavía no.-susurró Rabastan. Su boca casi tocó sus dedos, mientras intentaba quitarle los pantalones a Hermione.-Primero vamos a hacerte suplicar.

"Sólo un juego" se dijo Hermione débilmente mientras sus bragas se humedecían.

- Después de todo…has sido tú quien ha venido a nosotros.-Rodolphus Lestrange se rió entre dientes, deslizando su mano por la cintura de Hermione, por su espalda, hasta raspar con sus uñas sus nalgas.-Me pregunto…¿qué quieres de nosotros? Tal vez quieras rebelarte ¿o pretendes darle un disgusto a Lucius?

Hermione tragó, hiperconsciente de las uñas del mortífago que rastrillaban su piel y de los dedos de Rabastan jugando con su clítorix, cada vez más húmedo.

- Lucius sólo me quiere para proteger a Draco. Ese fue nuestro trato.  
- En cambio, nosotros…-se burló el mayor de los Lestrange.-Te poseemos.

- ¡No!

El pánico se extendió por la piel de Granger cuando Rabastan quitó sus bragas, dejándola expuesta y temblando mientras se burlaba de sus valientes palabras.

Se arrastró hacia atrás, apoyándose en los brazos de Rodolphus cuando Rabastan le pellizcó el clítoris.

- Nosotros siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, pequeña.

- Esta noche.-dijo Hermione y luego dejó escapar un gemido áspero cuando Rabastan mordió su pezón con fuerza. Ella se encogió nuevamente y se congeló cuando sus nalgas chocaron con la dureza de Rodolphus. Le hizo falta todo el valor que poseía para añadir.-Sólo una vez…me entrego a vosotros voluntariamente.

Mientras tanto, observaba como Rabastan se dirigía hacia su otro pezón.

- Si estuviera en tu lugar, Hermione.-murmuró astutamente Rabastan.-Trataría de ser menos insolente.

Dicho esto, mordió el pezón derecho de Hermione, haciéndola gritar. Ella se retorció en los brazos de Rodolphus durante un momento, mientras sus muslos se empapaban de sus jugos vaginales.

Con fascinación horrorizada, vio como Rabastan dirigía su varita hacia su coño. Gritó, al sentir su varita moviéndose y adentrándose en sus profundidades. Pero una sonrisa la delataba. Aunque ahora la atracción se hubiese convertido en tortura.

- Parece que a la sangre sucia le gusta el dolor, hermano.-sonrió Rodolphus detrás de ella.

Contra sus mejores instintos, Hermione resopló.-¿De verdad crees que estaría aquí sin una buena razón?

Le sorprendió la forma desdeñosa en la que sonó su voz. Un instante después, lo único que quería era gritar cuando Rabastan, aún con su varita en su vagina, le echó un crucio.

- Controla mejor tu lengua, pequeña sangre sucia, antes de que te mate a crucios.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la cara de Hermione y ella pudo sentir con horror, la polla erecta de Rabastan.

- Sé que me podréis hacer lo que queráis.-admitió Hermione lamiéndose los labios resecos.-Pero estoy aquí para ofreceros un trato y si os negáis a escuchar, os juro que me iré en este mismo instante.

La última amenaza. El rechazo de un miembro de El otro lado, da lugar a ser incapaz de ganar los puntos necesarios como para conseguir la información del otro lado, dejándolos expuestos a ambos mortífagos al castigo colectivo de los demás mortífagos.

No debían romperse las reglas.

Rabastan agarró con fuerza la garganta de Hermione, no queriéndola ahogar del todo, sino simplemente para amenazarla elocuentemente.

- No has conseguido hacer eso en medio año, muchacha. Siempre son amenazas y sabes perfectamente que siempre lo serán.

Hermione se hundió en el pecho de Rodolphus, respirando pausadamente.

- Lo haré ahora.-susurró.

No había sido tan difícil convencer a los jóvenes Slytherins, muchos de los cuales no habían llegado a ser mortífagos. Pero ellos también entraban en el pacto. Eran las reglas de la guerra: conseguir toda la información posible y nunca cruzar la línea o hacer mucho daño a los que tenían acuerdos con el otro lado.

Rabastan soltó la garganta de Hermione y sacó su varita de su vagina, llevándosela a la boca sin apartar su mirada de la castaña. Hermione tragó saliva. Después, miró hacia el techo.

Rabastan jugaba distraídamente con los pezones de Hermione.-Bueno, Granger, estás muy desesperada por hablar con nosotros.

- Propongo un acuerdo.-gimió Hermione.-La guerra ya ha durado demasiado, seguiréis manteniendo vuestras propiedades y quedaréis libres de ir a Azkaban si garantizáis nuestra seguridad. Queremos un trato entre Aurores y Mortífagos.

Si esto funcionaba, no importaba lo que esos hombres la estaban haciendo ni el dolor al que estaba siendo sometida, tampoco es que la importase.

Miró los ojos perplejos de Rabastan.

- -He conseguido convencer al Ministerio y a la Orden, por lo que no va a haber ningún problema.

Llevaba meses insistiendo en ese acuerdo…desde el primer encuentro que había tenido con los hermanos.

- ¿No es exactamente eso lo que Lucius ha estado tratando de decirle a Potter hace meses?-preguntó Rabastan levantando una ceja.-¿Porqué ese repentino cambio, corazón?

- Bueno…sí.-respondió Hermione algo incómoda.-Pero yo…

- ¿Has estado interfiriendo a nuestro favor?-preguntó Rodolphus con una media sonrisa.-Que considerado por tu parte, Granger.

- ¿Ahora es cuándo deciden hacer un trato con los mortífagos? Después de todo, el Ministerio lo único que quiere es inculparnos y meternos a Azkaban para que nos den el Beso del Dementor.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Rabastan e intentar ignorar la mano de Rodolphus que acariciaba su cadera con los dedos…demasiado cerca de la ingle adolorida.

- Ya me he ocupado de eso.-respondió Hermione.

Rodolphus la abrazó por la espalda, besando ligeramente los hombros de Hermione. Ella era muy consciente de la erección cada vez mayor que estaba presionando contra su culo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba fijamente las túnicas de los hermanos Lestrange, intentando ver más allá de ellas.

- Eres una pequeña gata.-susurró Rodolphus muy cerca de su oído.-¿No es así Granger?

Ella suspiró y entreabrió los labios. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!-ronroneó Rabastan intercambiando una mirada con su hermano.-Pero queremos escuchar, Granger, qué es lo que quieres de nosotros.

- Sólo os quiero…-respondió Hermione con voz entrecortada.-A vosotros.

Rabastan la pellizcó los pezones.

- ¿En verdad nos amas, Granger?-preguntó Rabastan.

- ¿De verdad?-preguntó Rodolphus suavemente.

Ella asintió, como tantas veces había hecho cuando la preguntaban la misma pregunta. Ellos siempre se llevarían esa respuesta.

No había tenido ningún problema en tratar con Draco, Blaise Zabinni o Theodore Nott. Por muy Slytherins que fueran, pero ahora, con los hermanos Lestrange, no podía evitar doblegarse hasta rogar por su contacto. Al principio no entendía por qué, pero después de sus encuentros cada vez más frecuentes, había llegado a una conclusión: los amaba, los amaba y los necesitaba en sus vidas…a ambos.

- Ah.-suspiró Rabastan.-¿Y eso en qué puede beneficiar a nuestros compañeros?

- Os beneficiaría a todos.-insistió Hermione.-Seríais libres…todos.

Rabastan arqueó los labios en una lenta sonrisa, pasó los dedos por sus pezones, jugando con ellos, pellizcándolos fuertemente, hasta que Hermione volvió a chillar. El sudor se acumulaba en su frente.

- Ciertamente, tu lado ha elegido a una buena negociadora para defender su caso.-dijo Rodolphus.

Rabastan asintió con la cabeza mirando como su hermano separaba las piernas de Granger y luego, tras otras preguntas, Hermione sintió las dos manos de Rodolphus sobre sus nalgas. Él se estaba acercando, Hermione lo sabía y por eso tragó saliva.  
Al principio, la penetración fue dolorosa. Hermione cerró los ojos hasta que sintió a Rabastan tocar su mejilla. Ella miró como el hombre levantaba un dedo mojado de sus jugos vaginales y lo probaba con la lengua. Hermione enrojeció y a continuación gimió cuando Rodolphus embistió.

- Vamos a considerar tu propuesta, Granger.-dijo Rabastan separándola las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas.-Aunque sabes que la respuesta va a ser afirmativa…pero por esta noche, sólo disfruta.

Su sonrisa se profundizó y acto seguido, penetró a Hermione. Rodolphus la abrazó para que mantuviese el equilibrio. Hermione se estremecía con cada embestida de Rabastan. El cabello negro del mortífago caía sobre los hombros de Hermione.

- Es lo que te gusta ¿no?-susurró Rodolphus.-Hacer lo posible por mantenernos a tu lado.

- Querida Granger, de todas formas, no pensábamos dejarte.-respondió Rabastan.-No después de lo que puedes ofrecernos, no después de lo que haces por nosotros, no después de lo que nos das.

Porque ella los amaba, y porque ellos la adoraban. Una unión tan prohibida, tan peligrosa y tan intensa, que duraría tras el paso del tiempo, porque ellos cometieron traición al amar a una sangre sucia, porque ella, cometió traición al enamorarse de mortífagos tan sanguinarios.

Porque ellos eran traidores, y para bien o para mal, los traidores se unen. Tal vez porque se comprenden, tal vez porque se aman con la furia del fuego y la dulzura del agua, porque caricia tras caricia, se van dejando llevar a un clímax constante.

Porque entre traidores no existe la traición, sólo el instinto de supervivencia, porque entre traidores no había clases sociales. Todos eran traidores, en igualdad.


End file.
